The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
When end users/consumers store files with a cloud provider, the cloud provider may decide where to store the data based on the best location according to the cloud storage architecture. As such, users may be unaware of the location of their files and/or have little input over where the files are stored. This issue may be complicated as the amount of data grows and/or when efficient or rapid access to the data needed.